That Defining Moment
by Sarah Serena Rose
Summary: 'As he kneeled on the floor, messing with her computer cables, she realized it wasn't the fact that he was two years younger than her, or that he was her brothers best friend. It was that he was too good for her.'


A/N: I've been reading a few Jazz/Tucker fics these past few days, and decided I'd take a shot at it, since there's not many fics in this category.

Personally, I think these two would be good together, Tucker would bring Jazz out of her shell, stop her from being serious all the time. And Jazz would stop Tucker from being so over the top.

Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!

* * *

><p><em>That Defining Moment<em>

_By: Sarah Serena Rose_

* * *

><p>Jazz didn't know exactly when their short, awkward conversations had turned to long, laughable debates, to serious life matters.<p>

At first, it had been a little, _strange_. Talking to Tucker. He was one of Danny's best friends, usually siblings best friends were off limits. Even Danny him self had gotten a tiny bit muffled when she started speaking to his friends. After he got over the petty jealousy and claims that she was trying to steal one of his friends, Danny didn't mind that she was conversing with Tucker.

She supposed spending a few hours in her room was the key to their conversations.

While studying for the mid-term exams, her computer had unexpectedly froze, then broke down. She had been in shock, staring at the machine, blinking repeatedly before letting out a scream of rage. The work in progress essay she was working on, now in the gutter.

When in a rampage of vehemently swearing at her computer, Tucker had poked his head in the door, eyebrow raised, wondering exactly _what,_ she was doing. Cautiously, he knocked on the door, uttering a casual greeting.

"Uh, Jazz?"

The red-headed Fenton had turned towards him, seething, hands clenched by her sides, absolute murder in her eyes. When her sight was placed on him, she immediately calmed down, her eyes lighting up in delight.

"TUCKER!" She exclaimed, racing over and enveloping him in a bone crushing hug, almost knocking him over. The girl pulled away seconds later, hysterically babbling. He could only pick out a few choice words, 'computer', 'stupid' and 'essay'

He stood with wide eyes as she took a deep breath.

"Can you please help me?"

Tucker pointed out towards the door. "But Danny said-

"Please Tucker? Please, Please, Pleeease?" She pleaded, teal eyes twinkling and lips pulled in a pout.

Tucker sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose. There was no way that he would be able to resist those eyes...

"Fine, why-not?" He muttered, defeated.

Jazz grinned up at him, and dragged his form over towards her computer.

"My computer completely broke down while I was writing an essay, and since your the tech-wizard at technology, I thought you could help."

Tucker held up a finger, "It's tech-_god,_" he said in a playful yet contradicting tone, "It might take a while, but I should be able to fix it."

* * *

><p>So that's how they both ended up sitting on her carpet floor, conversing hours later as he messed around with her computer.<p>

She was leaning against her wall, knees pulled up against her chest, head propped up on a knee. Tucker was sitting in somewhat of a meditation pose, behind her computer desk fiddling with the wires as she sat beside him.

Shaking her head, Jazz stared at her beret wearing friend. He really was quite smart, though labelled as a _techno-geek, _Tucker wasn't only good with technology. He was intelligent in most subjects, except gym. Not that she could put in a word, she wasn't much of a gymnast either.

Gym aside, Tucker had told her he wanted to develop and program software when he was older, 'Become the next Bill Gates!', he had announced proudly. She had smiled at him, with the way he was unplugging plugs from her computer and processing the information, she had no doubt that he could do it.

While Tucker was more into the technology, Sciences and Math, she was more of an English and Psychological person. Telling him that she wanted to become a child psychiatrist.

Tucker had snorted and grinned at that notion, announcing that he had heard about her many interrogations on Danny. Saying that Danny had said they were particularly..._painful._

Jazz opened her mouth wide to protest, but Tucker held up a hand, eyes still focused on the back of her computer.

"I'm sure it wasn't that bad. Considering you're basically interrogating me right now, its not bad."

She had smiled at his comment, rolling her eyes along the way.

Danny had chosen this moment to walk past her doorway, sneaking a peak in.

"Hey, guys whats- Whoa,Tucker, whats with all the wires?"

The two teens on the floor both pulled their gazes towards their brother/friend.

Tucker adjusted his glasses, "Jazz's computer broke down and I'm trying to fix it for her."

Danny nodded, "Have fun with that. Well, I'm heading off to Sam's. I was wondering if you were going to come, but since your stuck in this situation I guess I'll be going alone." He said in a happier tone than usual, bright smile on his features.

Jazz and Tucker turned towards each other, yelling out a chorus of "Clueless!" before Danny had made it out of the doorway. Danny and Sam's relationship was another thing they conversed about. Mainly about how annoying and dense the two of them were about their feelings.

They both started laughing at the look of injustice and anger on Danny's face.

He pointedly smirked a few seconds later.

"How am I clueless? Tucker, in situations like _these, _I don't think _I'm_ the _only_, cluelessone." Danny said smugly, crossing his arms and snickering childishly as he wondered down the hall.

Jazz turned towards Tucker, confusion written all over her face. The boy looked a little uncomfortable, his ears turning a little red as he muttered about 'clueless best friends'.

She thought it over for a moment,'Clueless' was they name they gave Danny for being so oblivious to Sam's feelings. Why would Danny call Tucker clueless, when the pair of them were just sitting on her bedroom floor?

Mulling it over in her mind as Tucker sat quietly working on her computer, she suddenly got the message and her head shot up with more force than necessary, bouncing off the wall.

Grinding her teeth together, Jazz managed as smile as Tucker glanced over at her, eyebrows raised, amused. She let out a silent breath as he shook his head and continued working.

Jazz gazed at him once again. He couldn't. Could he? This was Tucker, he was her friend! He was like a br- No, he was definitely, _not_, like a brother. She couldn't really explain what he was to her. He was a friend, but he felt like _more_, than just a friend. Tucker was one of those people she could just easily talk to, no worries about anything.

But with the way he had reacted when Danny had called him clueless, he must like her. Right? If he did, would she be okay with that?

Turning her head, Jazz bit her lip.

She would be oddly okay with that...

Shaking the thoughts out of her head, Jazz sadly noted that they couldn't form a relationship of any kind. Go out like normal teenagers...

As he kneeled on the floor, messing with her computer cables, she realized that is wasn't the fact that he was two years younger than him, or that he was her brothers best friend. It was that he was too good for her.

Tucker deserved someone funny. Someone pretty and fun. Not her, the girl who was boring, read books all the time and wore the same kinds of clothes.

The funny and smart boy sitting beside her deserved more than a bookish girl like her. He deserved royalty, and she was no queen...

Bringing her gaze to the floor, she almost jumped five feet in the air as Tucker yelled moments later.

"Eureka! I've finally found the problem, somehow, a few cables from your monitor that connect to the hard-drive came unconnected. Don't know how I missed that before..."

Jazz smiled, trying to portray happiness while feeling nothing but sorrow on the inside. Tucker finally finished plugging everything in and turned towards the redhead beside him.

Gazing into his dark eyes, she barely heard him when he had nervously stuttered out a question, asking her to the movies.

She was shocked to say the least. Uttering a surprised, "What?"

Tucker looked down towards the floor and took on Danny's habit of rubbing the back of his neck.

"Well, since Danny and Sam are out doing whatever, I just thought you might want to go do something...unless you have to finish that essay."

Jazz took a deep breath and grinned up at his eager face. She might not be good enough for Tucker, but if he liked her, then maybe she should let herself have a chance with him. Screw the essay.

"Sure. Lets go."

"Cause I totally understand if you have to st - Wait. Did you say yes?"

Slowly pulling herself up off the floor, Jazz nodded. "Yep. Come on techno-boy, I'll even buy the popcorn."

Tucker grinned jumping up. "Its techno-man, by the way."

Rolling her eyes, Jazz grabbed her purse that was hanging on the back of her door as Tucker ushered her down the hall.

"After you milady." He said, smiling gleefully the whole time.

She grinned back. Well, she may not be a queen, but lady was a start.

* * *

><p>AN: Blah, exams today. Wish me luck!

Please leave a review, it would be highly appreciated!


End file.
